


Are You Mine?

by maybeitsmin



Series: Second First Love Universe [2]
Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Break Up, Choking, Coming Untouched, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Baggage, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Felching, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving On, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeitsmin/pseuds/maybeitsmin
Summary: So, after finishing Teams of 3, and beginning this one, the Second First Love Universe has officially become something that's permanent. Though, I'll say this right now, that even if these two stories exist in the same Second First Love Universe, they are not at all related.In this one, They just finished high school, fresh into University with their own majors.Even and Eliott are in love but none of them would bottom for the other.Robbe and Isak are fresh into coming out, childhood friends that are still experimenting.Lucas and Sander are engaged, impulsive sweethearts that doesn't think through anything.Then Even, Robbe, and Lucas manage to find one another and become roommates, with their added boyfriends living with them.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Second First Love Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857493
Comments: 39
Kudos: 81





	1. Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Read the tags!
> 
> \+ Also, as a warning, I should probably be clear than what I've already tagged, that this is a GROUP SEX (sex with non-canon ships) fic with a plot that eventually will lead to something else.
> 
> The reason I wanted to do this is to explore the different variations of the Isaks and the Evens. I'm sorry if this type of content makes someone uncomfortable as I really don't want anyone to be uncomfortable with what I'm writing but if you are, just skip this story but I can assure you, EVAKS is endgame in this universe no matter what happens. 
> 
> You can also maybe look forward to the other stories that's under this same universe since I'm going to switch up the plot and characters a lot.

So, this is a trailer for Are You Mine? which is in the same Second First Love Universe as Teams of 3. Hope you guys enjoy it!


	2. Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its finally here! A look to Even and his thoughts while interacting with Eliott and Robbe and Isak.
> 
> Unlike the other story, this one definitely has a lot more planned plot but no worries! The sex will come soon enough :)
> 
> Gimme feedback and comments if you like it and want me to continue <3

After finishing high school, Even wanted to be free, free of everything that could plague him to his sickness or whatever else that was waiting to cage him in, his friends, his ex-girlfriend, his family, everything.

So, he manages to get a scholarship out of his country and into a university that actually values his passion for film and it's great. It's even so great that he actually manages to get a boyfriend.

Out of everything that happened, that's probably the most unexpected thing since back in Norway, it doesn't matter if he was out, he just didn't see himself with any guy there, so he was pansexual, but only in theory.

Then, he met Eliott at orientation. Eliott from France who is the sweetest guy he's ever met, complete with his set of squinted eyes and beautiful teeth when he laughs. Even has never fallen so quickly. They're both in the same major so not only was it lucky, but fate also came into it. 

Now, a few weeks after, Even's kissing Eliott at the corner of the library, a hidden spot they found to get away when they're both feeling a little bit pent up. They've been kissing for a total of 10 minutes now, Even's keeping count, and he wants more. 

So he slides his hands on Eliott's back a bit lower, testing the water before Eliott's own hands stop him. 

An impatient sigh escapes Even, even if he doesn't want to and he turns away from Eliott. He can feel Eliott's judging stare at the back of his head, so he turns to look at him. 

"I never want to bottom, you know this." Eliott speaks softly and Even feels like the worst boyfriend there is. 

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Even apologizes quietly and Eliott hums. 

"It's just, we've been together for a few weeks now, Even. If I can respect your wish to not be in that position, why can't you?" 

Even hangs his mouth open, trying not to feel as small as he feels. "You break it too!" He whispers a bit harshly but now he's just frustrated with the whole situation. "Last week, while you sucked me off, you even tried to sneak in a finger up there."

It's Eliott's turn to look flushed now, and they're both quiet for the next seconds. Even is a bit peeved by the situation now, remembering the shuddering moment of anything going near his backside and he cringes away from Eliott's hand coming to rest on his shoulder. 

Things are awkward now and Even hates it. He turns to see Eliott still staring at him, but now Eliott opens up his arms as if to say something. "What?"

Eliott rolls his eyes. "Come here and cuddle with me." Before Even knows what he's doing, he's moving forward and soon enough he's in Eliott's arms. "It's fine. We're good like this. We don't need anything else." 

Even lets out a sigh, relief more than anything. He hugs Eliott right back. Sex can't be the driving force in a relationship, it just can't. Love is what matters and he feels it, he feels it with Eliott. 

So what if they don't have penetrative sex? They can do other stuff, experimenting stuff that could be much better and exciting, and Even can't wait to do just that. 

Even initiates another kiss, to which Eliott reciprocates just as hard and passionate. They spend the next hour in that corner before doing actual work. 

The day after, they're sneaking soft kisses here and there under a big tree, shaded from the bright sun. What happened yesterday seems to be something so minor that they didn't even talk about it later on.

But now, another problem arises, and it's a problem both of them can't ignore. 

"We need to rent something soon." Eliott suggests and Even heaves out a sigh, already opening his phone and searching through any buildings nearby that they can both rent. 

For the past weeks, they've been able to stay at the general dorm, all because they were still technically in their orientation phase, so the University wasn’t that unkind to just kick them out from the get-go. Now, they have less than 2 days to move out and find another place. 

The thing is, even though both of them got in through scholarships, it only came as far as the education and the food, it didn't cover the rest of their living situation. It sucks, but it's life. Even would gladly still take this route just to get out of his family's worried and protective eyes. 

"No, that's too pricey." Eliott points out at the building he was looking at and Even clicks off of it, turning his phone off, altogether. He shifts until he's able to lay his head on Eliott's lap, closing his eyes. He can feel Eliott's fingers playing with his hair and for the moment, the stress is gone. 

"I just want us to be happy." Even mutters and Eliott let's out a laugh, making Even open his eyes. 

"We will, I promise you that." Even hums at Eliott's answer before he feels a shadow covering him. He looks towards it to see a brunette hovering.

"Hello? I didn't mean to be nosy but, were you guys looking to rent?" The brunette says and Even looks up at Eliott, making eye contact as if to ask if Eliott knows this guy. Eliott shrugs, making Even clear his throat. 

"We were, yes.” Even pauses. “And you are?" Even drags the question, looking at the brunette from head to toe, taking him all in. He's cute, but not necessarily his type. He'd prefer a blonde over a brunette any day but of course, Eliott is an exception. 

The brunette flushes before hastily introduces himself. "I'm Robbe, from the Art department."

Even nods, acknowledging it and sits up, leaning back against the tree, and with another nod from Eliott, Even invites Robbe to sit with them. "I'm Even, and this is Eliott. We're both in Film."

Robbe gives them both a big smile before getting out his phone, as if to show something. 

"Uh, are you also not from here, Robbe? I can hear a slight accent." Eliott pipes up from behind him. 

Robbe laughs, apparently delighted that someone noticed. "Yes! I'm from Belgium." Robbe then shifts to his phone again, seemingly found what he wanted to show. He shows his screen to both Even and Eliott. "I found this apartment yesterday, 3 bedrooms, moderately sized, basic utilities, and a decent deposit, more than a good neighborhood as well." He pauses to look at Even, making Even give him a small reassuring smile. "I can even pay the deposit myself, but I need at least two more people to share the rent with since I'm only using one of the bedrooms. What do you guys think?"

Even takes it all in, and turns to Eliott, thinking that all of this must be too good to be true. Eliott seems to be thinking the same when he suddenly grabs Even's hand. "We're together." Eliott blurts out and both Robbe and Even blinks at him, confused more than anything. 

Robbe takes back his phone, seemingly trying to understand what just happened as he cautiously looks at Eliott. "I know? I mean it's obvious, that's why I approach you guys in the first place."

Eliott let out a laugh and drops Even's hand which he takes mild offense to before holding Eliott's hand again. "God, sorry. I was just thinking this is way too good to be true and there must be something that could take this away from us."

Robbe smiles in understanding, amused. "So you thought I was trying to steal him away?"

Even is now a bit more interested and grins at Eliott who in turn looks away, face flushing. "God, you two are absolutely horrible. I meant that I was trying to see if you were homophobic."

Robbe laughs, like full-blown, wheezing at some parts type of laugh and he stares at both Even and Eliott like they've literally said something so absurd. "I literally didn't think I'd have to ever deal with that after coming out but well, guys, sorry to say I do indeed already have a boyfriend." He says it proudly and Even’s heart soars at how childlike Robbe looks like. Even wants to hug him and protect him from everything evil. 

Eliott groans, hiding his face in Even's chest, embarrassed probably. "When will I ever not embarrass myself?" He mutters and Even snickers, before kissing the top of his head. 

Even clears his throat, looking at Robbe, remembering the apartment. "We'll take one of the bedrooms."

Robbe gives two thumbs up, and Even wants to drop and roll and how cute Robbe is but he doesn't. "Sounds great. Now, all we need to do is find another couple, maybe to fill in the third."

Even is about to agree when a blonde guy suddenly sits next to Robbe, hugging him swiftly from the side before pecking his cheek. "Robbe, I already found the other couple." He pouts at Robbe, asking for kiss maybe, and Robbe kisses him briefly, both softly smiling into it. 

Even stares at the blonde, confirming to himself that he is probably Robbe's boyfriend and the matter of the fact is, Robbe's boyfriend is fucking hot. His blonde curls, pointed nose, and naturally pouty lips have Even on edge, it's like his ideal type on a plate, Jesus Christ. 

Isak catches his gaze, probably sensing Even is staring like a creep and they both look away at the same time. Even turns to Eliott, and it seems that Eliott didn't notice so thank god for that. 

"Guys, this is Isak, my boyfriend. Isak, this Even, and Eliott. Both from Film." They all gave a small greeting and Even is trying a bit too hard not to stare at Isak, he just hopes it looks natural. 

"Right, so, the other couple is Lucas and Sander." Isak continues on talking, and Even wants to bite his own tongue at how even Isak’s voice is his ideal type of voice. "Lucas and Sander are both from the Music department, so I thought they'd be a chill couple to live with." Even takes a deep breath as Robbe rolls his eyes. 

"When can we meet them?"

Isak bites his lower lip and Even is about to lose a sense of his own integrity so he kisses Eliott abruptly, leading them into a make-out session. He can hear Robbe cheering for them and Isak is probably looking very confused. He cuts the kiss short even if Eliott is still leaning in, wanting more, and turns to Isak again. 

"Ok, PDA aside, probably tonight? I invited them to the local bar, get to know each other and all that. If everyone is cool with it?"

There's a chorus full of agreements before Isak gets up, brushing himself on the side and his backside, ridding of anything grassy. Even can't help but keep staring, even as Isak drags Robbe away, bidding their goodbyes.

Even's now alone with Eliott again, and he feels both better and worse. Eliott snickers from beside him suddenly. "You're so lame."

Even feigns innocence. "What do you mean?"

Eliott hums, looking in the direction Isak and Robbe are still walking to. "Isak is exactly your type and it's really just so obvious that I can't even be jealous."

Even purses his lips, kissing Eliott slow, feeling bad. "Doesn't matter if he's my type when you're the one I'm with." Eliott grins, teasingly playing with Even's face.

"Well, I guess we're just stuck with each other." Eliott says and Even sighs in content, initiating another make-out session. 

They stay there for a few more minutes before going for lunch themselves. 


	3. Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Isak's POV of what happened afterward and his interactions with all of them.
> 
> Since we've developed EVAK for a bit in the last 2 chapters, we're gonna see the others in the next ones :3
> 
> Leave me feedback and comments if you enjoyed it and want me to continue <3

Isak is carefully entering Robbe and they both wince at the feeling, overwhelmed at how it feels. Isak rests his forehead against Robbe's, slowly thrusting, panting softly. 

Isak and Robbe met years ago, having moved here when they were kids with their own families and as fate set them up, they end up being neighbors. 

Unsurprisingly, with Robbe's kind looks and Isak's curiosity, they quickly become friends, going through pretty much everything together. High school especially was a breeze, coming out together and by the second week, a week before graduation, they finally got together as a couple. 

Now, as they're making love, which they both prefer to use rather than the crude way of saying it, it’s only their third time doing it and it's still amazing each time. 

There's no specific reason why they haven't been doing it as much since they've been together for at least a couple of months already, but there's just this part of them, a part of Isak even, that doesn't know what to do. He's not experienced, and neither is Robbe since they're each other’s first.

But Isak just doesn't know if they're doing the right thing. Half the time, he either spends too much time preparing Robbe or he just loses his spirit, not managing to do it properly. So they often abandoned it and end up cuddling instead, which is not a bad thing but still. 

Isak's also not sure if he's a top, nor is he sure if he's a bottom. He knows switches exist but how do you even know if you don't even try it out? Isak hasn’t tried bottoming yet but he's been a little bit more than curious lately, his porn stash growing a bit more unique and specific. 

Robbe doesn't know that he's having these thoughts, he doesn't know because Isak simply doesn't want to tell. They've been friends for a long time but ever since they've dated, things changed. Isak can't just say everything that crosses his mind now, every crude little detail that could potentially hurt Robbe.

So he keeps quiet, he keeps quiet and makes love to Robbe, finding their pace this time, managing to carry them both to satisfying orgasms before giving Robbe a tender kiss and lay on his back, breath huffing as he stares at the ceiling. 

Isak's thoughts shift to Even and Eliott, to them making out and Isak hums, mind shifting to that one moment of Even locking eyes with him. "What's the deal with those film geeks?"

Robbe scoffs, stretching his limbs as he yawns. "They're pretty cool, so chill it with the judgemental eyes, Isak."

Isak purses his lips, his mind keeps going back to Even, at how his gaze looks a little bit too interested for a guy that already has a boyfriend and Isak just can't help himself. "Well, Even definitely judged me."

Robbe turns to Isak. "What do you mean?"

Isak shrugs, not knowing what to really say, his mind keeps going back to how Even was looking at him and he feels mildly uncomfortable. "I don't know, felt like he was interested in me or something."

Robbe raises his eyebrows, tilting his head before giving Isak a lopsided grin. "You're so full of yourself."

Isak rolls his eyes, he knew Robbe wouldn't believe him so why would he even bother in the first place. "Fuck, nevermind then." He closes his eyes, trying to blink away Even from his mind. 

"I didn't mean it like that." Isak feels Robbe coming to hug him from the side, putting his head on Isak's chest. "Just, they're in love ok? I saw it, we both saw it." That made them both remember the unnecessary PDA and they snort out a laugh. "There's no way he would be into you, even if you're like the hottest guy ever."

Isak turns to see Robbe smiling sweetly at him and he caves, giving Robbe a slow but sensual kiss. They have another round before Isak goes to have a shower. 

In the shower, Isak just can't stop thinking about the porn that he's been watching and it's odd how he can feel himself clench, he doesn't really know what he's clenching for, but he wants something. He needs something. 

So with a thundering heart and a reminder that Robbe is only steps away, Isak pumps himself up, hard and quick to build up his precum before reaching his backside, teasing his own hole. 

It's not like this is the first time he's done this, he's teased himself back there sometimes, and it works. It works enough that he can have orgasms through it. 

Now, he feels a bit different. It’s not only good, it feels heavenly, working himself in deeper, and deeper until he reaches something that makes him give a quiet shout. Isak slumps his forehead against the cold tiles, whimpering for something, anything, to just get something bigger that can prod at it. 

Isak keeps twisting his hand, trying to get his knuckles and fingertips to touch it again, but he's lost it. He sighs in disappointment. He doesn't give up though, he keeps fingering himself, and he just keeps imagining how he looks like, how wanton he must be, to want something, to just want to try getting fucked and know what it feels like. 

When he finds the spot, his whole body shakes, feeling like an intense orgasm is coming and as he's close, his mind unwillingly goes to Even and he cums, biting on his forearm, to keep the noises at bay. He breathes hard, slumping against the wall, closing his eyes, visual still on Even. 

Isak groans, hating his mind. They've barely interacted and he’s now accidentally cum with the guy on his mind. He shakes off the uncomfortable feeling, writing it off as an unfortunate accident. He cleans himself off once he's a bit level headed and heads out. 

A few hours later, Isak and Robbe find themselves in a local bar, already at their usual table with their drinks in hand. "What time are they coming?"

Robbe sips on his beer and nods towards the door. "Apparently now."

Isak turns to see Even and Eliott coming through the door, and well, Isak hadn't realized Even was that tall. It brings another funny feeling inside him that he doesn't want to think about. "Hey guys." Even says and Robbe gives out a cheerful greeting while Isak gives a quiet one. 

Even and Eliott sits on Robbe's side, which is obvious, since Robbe was the one who made friends with them first but Isak hates how now, Even is on the same eye level as him again. 

Isak keeps his eyes on Robbe, but he can almost feel how Even is taking his eyes through Isak's body, and he feels a bit ridiculously hot. 

Robbe's talking about mundane stuff to Eliott and Isak just needs a breather. So he excuses himself for a smoke, to which that leads Even following him. So much for trying to take a breather away from the guy. 

So now, they're outside, smoking in silence as people walk past them. Isak doesn't really interact with Even, doesn't want to after the whole ordeal in the shower. But of course, Even doesn't know about that. 

"So, Robbe said he's from Belgium, are you also?" 

Isak turns to Even, meeting his eyes. His eyes are bright and a bit dilated for someone that's just having a regular smoke. Isak ignores it. "I'm from Norway."

"No way! Me too. What a small world, huh?" Even nudges shoulders with him. He's grinning like they've got a little secret between them now. Maybe they do. 

Even steps a bit closer, making their shoulders touch. Isak doesn't step away and instead smiles a little bit easier now. He did notice an accent but he was too caught up with his own dilemma that he didn't even notice. 

Even clears his throat, making Isak realize he hasn't answered. Even's looking at him a bit differently now, intense gaze and everything. "You're really pretty." Even blurts out, staring a bit downwards, to Isak's lips. 

Isak subconsciously licks his lower lip, locking eyes with Even again. He doesn't know what to say, feeling flushed as the words sink in. Even's slowly closing the gap between them when a hand claps Isak on his shoulder, making him jump. 

"Isak! In broad nightlight? And to think I thought you were classier than this." Isak turns to see Sander grinning at him, amused as his eyes darts between him and Even. Isak closes his eyes, clearing his head. That was not one of Isak's finest moments.

Isak steps away from Even and goes to Sander's side, keeping himself together. Even seems to be disappointed but he managed to mask himself pretty quickly. Isak doesn't say a word and instead turns to Sander. "We were just talking."

Sander hums, a bit loudly for a hum but he nods, apparently leaving it as it is. Isak dreads for the future but for now, he's relieved. 

"Where's Lucas?"

"Right here, sweetheart." Isak follows the voice to see Lucas planting a deep kiss on Sander, making them make out for a bit before smiling softly at Isak. "How's my favorite smartie?" 

Isak returns the same smile but rolls his eyes. He ignores the jab and vaguely points in Even's direction. "This is Even, from Film. He and his boyfriend, Eliott is going to take the other bedroom."

"That's cool." Lucas answers simply, giving a nod to Even while Sander seems to find the thing much more interesting. Isak cringes on the inside. 

"So where's your lovely boyfriend, Isak?" Sander asks, but he's so obvious that he's fishing for something else. Isak refuses to be baited. 

"Let's just go inside. Robbe and Eliott are waiting for us." Isak turns on his heels to go inside, not caring if the others follow. That smoke break was even worse than being inside.

They did end up following. Coupled with Sander and Lucas laughing about something that they did, still in their couple bubble and Even giving him a side-eye, Isak already wishes he was somewhere else rather than here. 


	4. Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This time around, we look into Lucas' thoughts while interacting with the others :)
> 
> Feedback and comments make me know if you like it and would like me to continue <3

Lucas looks around the table, everyone bustling with their own conversations with each other. They’ve been here for the past 4 hours already, and at this point, everyone knows every little thing about the other. Well, ones that they want other strangers to know anyway.

The weirdest thing so far that they all found out is that they all have something in common and that is the place where they're from. What are the odds of having 2 of them from France, 2 of them from Belgium, and 2 of them from Norway? It sounds like the start of a bad joke and Lucas is not living for a bad joke. It must be a coincidence, so Lucas doesn’t think about it much.

Lucas does think about something else though, and that is Eliott from France, at how good looking he is, how sweet he seems to laugh and how he keeps staring at Lucas when he thinks Lucas doesn’t know it. It's a bit weird but also a turn on as well. But there’s also the other weird aspect that even Lucas doesn't like and that is, him ignoring Lucas every other time Lucas tries to start a conversation.

Eliott seems to be doing well with everyone else, even Sander. He seems to be able to build meaningful conversations but when Lucas tries to do it, he always seems to be getting another drink, or going to the bathroom, or kissing Even, and Lucas is a bit peeved off by it. Does this guy like him or hate him? He can’t tell. It doesn’t matter anyway, a good looking face and a minor turn on don’t make him want to have a go at another guy, no matter how Eliott looks at him.

Lucas is clinging onto Sander’s leather jacket, dropping little kisses here and there on Sander’s neck, a comfort thing more than anything. It calms him down when everything else around him moves too fast or becomes too noisy, or in this case when he’s trying to distract himself.

Now, as Robbe and Eliott get into another debate over something that is as stupid as whether mixing cheese and pumpkin would be a great idea, he turns to Sander, noticing he was looking at Robbe with interested eyes. Lucas raises his eyebrows, moving his hands to move Sander’s head to look at him instead.

“Interested?” Lucas whispers, licking his own lips in the process as he watches Sander lick his own.

“Just looking, nothing wrong with that.” Sander affirms, a teasing smile on his face as he leans in to kiss Lucas.

Lucas responds just the same, kissing slow but passionate. He agrees with Sander. They’re the type of couple that just love to be adventurous. There might be times where lines might get blurry and they might want other people but as they’ve both agreed before, looking is only just that, looking. There’s nothing wrong with it so both of them can look all they want but as soon as it gets past that, which it never does, then, they’ll probably break up.

Lucas stops the kissing, feeling awful at thinking about the possibility and hugs Sander instead. He can feel Sander hesitantly hugging him back, probably trying to figure out why Lucas was backing out of another awesome make-out session. He gives a peck to Sander’s cheek as a sort of signal that he’s ok. Sander takes it.

Lucas turns back to the table to see Eliott looking at him again, while Robbe is getting into another debate with both Isak and Even about the other wonders of weird food combinations. Lucas expects Eliott to look away but this time he stays. Lucas raises his eyebrows, making Eliott smile and Lucas doesn’t really know what to react to that since it makes him look blindingly handsome.

Lucas clears his throat. “Alright! I think we’ve stayed here for a while, want to head out?” He says to the table, cutting them short of their conversation. Isak seems to be the most eager with Robbe being the opposite, while Even seems to be a bit reluctant and Eliott is just shrugging. He turns to see Sander humming, probably thinking about it.

“Question is, are we heading home or?” Sander continues humming but this time he’s holding onto Lucas, playing with the skin under his shirt.

Lucas thinks about it, thinking if it's too early to go clubbing with two other couples that are basically strangers to them. Knowing them for a couple of hours doesn’t really change anything. He sighs as he looks back at Sander, knowing this was probably a trap, a trap of them being irresponsible once again, on a night that they’ll all have class tomorrow. But a look of Sander smiling and Robbe begging him not to end the night early makes Lucas sigh. “Alright sweethearts, guess we’re all going to this club I found. And yes Isak, everyone follows.”

Lucas grins when he can hear Isak’s loud groan even while he keeps his eyes on Sander, tempted to kiss him. Sander seems to understand the look so he kisses Lucas instead. They kiss for a few seconds more before letting go, leading the rest of them to the club after paying.

The club is at the height of its activities, the clock already reaching late night, close to early morning. Luckily the bouncer is a friend of Lucas, a far too fond kind of friend, so he happily lets them all in, but not before commenting how proud he is of Lucas finally having friends that are in the same community. Lucas gives him the finger before going in, the others following.

“Who was that?’

“My annoying old flatmate.” Lucas answers, having a bit of a grumpy tone to it, but it's fond. 

Everyone moved on fairly quickly after that, Robbe and Isak finding them a table, Eliott and Even getting them drinks. So, there’s only one thing left to do. He grabs Sander’s hand, leading him to the middle of the floor before initiating another make-out session.

The music is pumping through his veins, the same with Sander’s because in the midst of them dancing to the overly upbeat song, he can feel Sander hard against his thighs, the alcohol early probably not helping anything. He laughs against Sander’s throat. Lucas is feeling a bit mischievous. “Hard because of me or because of Robbe?’

Sander doesn’t stop what he was doing but he does zero in his gaze towards Lucas, a bit more intense now. “Why, jealous?”

Lucas hums, thinking about it. “Don’t know, do you want me to be?”

Sander kisses him once, resting his forehead against Lucas’. “You’ve been watching Eliott too.”

Lucas raises his eyebrows. “And?”

“I’m not jealous.” 

The song changes to one that’s a bit more sensual, making it a bit more crowded with couples. Lucas leans in closer to Sander, putting his arms around Sander’s neck. Lucas mulls the words in his head as he stares at Sander, trying to figure him out. “Do you want us to break our rule or something?”

“Only if you want to, baby.” Sander kisses him again.

Lucas thinks about it, hesitating. This isn’t exactly the wildest thing Sander has suggested, not even the wildest thing Lucas has suggested, but they’re supposed to be better now. Especially after what they did just before orientation. “But we’re engaged now.”

Sander scoffs, kissing him again, smiling into it this time. “Like that changes who we are. We’re Sander and Lucas, here to have a good time, not a long time.”

The phrase that Sander says always bothers him but like any other times, he keeps quiet and mulls over it. No matter the phrase, Sander is right. What’s wrong with having fun? That’s the whole reason why Lucas was so attracted to Sander, to his whole persona and personality that’s just wild and uninhibited.

Lucas leans back and looks through the crowd, seeing all 4 of them at the table, crowded with different types of drinks as they all seem to be having a debate again. 

Sander looks with him, humming as they both stare at their own target. 

“What about their partners?”

Sander laughs, hugging Lucas from behind as they stare unabashedly at the table. “Well, if I tell you that I know a way to get Isak and Even together, would you believe me?”

Lucas would, Sander is always unpredictable. “So what now?”

Robbe seems to notice that they’re staring so he waves at them excitedly. Lucas gives a small wave in return as Sander gives a salute, smiling at Robbe. “Now, we’re all going to move in and the plan will work itself out.” Eliott seems to look their way too, and Lucas grinds back against Sander, closing his eyes. He and Sander always did have the best plans.


End file.
